


Clinton House.

by leviiackermanns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character mention, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Possession, Slightly cliche haunting, Spirits, Suicide, evil spirits, i cannot state major character death enough, its brutal, its very brief though, mentions of animal death, seriously how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly weds Eren and Levi move into a beautiful 19th Century home. Levi thinks his new life is perfect, but little does he know evil lurks just out of sight.</p><p>Also titled: Lurking Shadows Make Killers Of Us All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinton House.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS, SERIOUSLY: if you are triggered by murder, blood, suicide, or don't like talks of ghosts or possessions, this probably is not the fic for you. I tried to make this brutal to a degree because I don't sugar-coat shit.  
> This was basically inspired by all the ghosty shit I have watched recently.  
> this was supposed to be creepy but i failed.  
> enjoy

_This [house photographed above] is the sight of a brutal massacre, Eren Jaeger (28) was found brutally murdered in the living room of 104 Shiganshina Lane, his husband, Levi Ackerman (31) was found next to Jaeger, gun in hand and a bullet through his left temple._

_Police speculate that Ackerman had come home late on Friday night and killed Jaeger, then killed himself. Ackerman was said to have beaten his husband violently on the head and torso with a claw hammer._

_Both men’s families and friends refuse to give a statement to Trost Times, but one anonymous source has told us that Mr. Ackerman was always cold, uncaring and was often rather violent with not only his friends but his husband too._

_We have no other information at this point._

_So was this a cold abusive man that just snapped one Friday evening, or was there something else at play here? We will never know._

_Written by Jean Kirschtien 8/8/15_

**_ONE YEAR EARLIER. 8/8/14_ **

Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman had bought a lovely 19th century house as their first home together. It was white painted with deep green shutters. It even had a huge front lawn and a white picket fence. Everything Levi wanted. He was so happy he finally had his dream home, with a perfect husband. All he needed now was a couple of dogs and maybe even adopt a couple of kids.

Everything was perfect.

But it wasn’t as perfect as Levi had hoped.

He still had trouble sleeping. Only getting about 2-3 hours every other day. It one the nights that Levi could hear noises, groaning, cracking, creaking sounds. He put it down to the house being old and wooden. His mother had told him that wooden houses ‘settle’ in the cooler night air.

It was normal.

However, the humming was not normal. It happened once a week or so. A strange eerie sound. It first started one night when Levi was sitting up reading a book. Beside lamp on and Eren fast asleep, face pressed against his thigh. It was quiet, very, very quiet, like the person humming was downstairs. Levi couldn’t tell if it was a woman or a child. Hell, it could have even been a man, for all Levi knew. Eren’s friend Armin had a pretty feminine singing voice.

The first night he heard it he woke Eren up, asking him if he’d heard it. But, when Eren asked what Levi was talking about, the humming had stopped. Eren laughed at him at said to stop reading so many horror novels, they’re fucking with his head.

So Levi brushed it off to having heard things.

It gradually got worse over the course of three months. There were knocks, which actually got Levi out of bed, checking the house, knife in hand.

There was never anything there.

There were footsteps, they sounded like they were coming upstairs, twice a week this happened. The first time it happened he’d woken Eren frantically. They searched the entire house.

There was still nothing there.

It was freaking Levi out. It was ruining his life. He was always tired. Work became a chore. Even his relationship with Eren was deteriorating.

It was the fourth month when Eren started to believe him.

Everyone knew how Levi was with cleanliness and placement of furniture. He wasn’t OCD about it. Things just had it’s a place.

It started slowly, not even that noticeable at first. Levi didn’t even notice it at first.

But one morning, after a full night of restful sleep, Eren and Levi went into the kitchen to find everything on the floor. Appliances and crockery was smashed, broken pasta, scattered tea leaves, broken jars full of sauce and coffee. Everything was on the floor.

It freaked both of them the fuck out.

By this time, Eren was beginning to believe him now.

It didn’t stop there.

The footsteps, humming and laughing got more frequent. Eren was hearing that too.

They were suffering, their work was suffering. They should have moved.

_They should have moved._

They should have, but they didn’t. Stupidly, they stayed. They stayed in the house where bad shit happened.

Something Levi hated was that he had nothing to fight, nothing, to kill. There was technically nothing there, just disembodied noises and furniture being moved around.

If both of them were being honest, they actually thought they were going crazy.

However, there was one thing that happened to Levi, just Levi.

It was one evening he was in the basement, he lost time.

He wasn’t entirely sure how much time he actually lost. It was a night that Eren was having dinner with Mikasa and Armin, and stayed over at Armin’s as Eren and Levi lived in the outskirts of the city and didn’t want to travel the treacherous roads in the dark. It meant he could enjoy his night and not drunk drive.

But, Levi lost time, he was in the basement looking through boxes of stuff that was yet to be unpacked, the next thing he knew, there was a cool rush of air then, nothing, absolutely nothing.

He put it down to being tired. It was true that he didn’t sleep too often. He could have just blacked out. Though, that doesn’t explain how he got himself up two flights of stairs.

This also got much, much worse.

Sometimes he regained consciousness very quickly. Other times however he regained consciousness with Eren screaming at him to stop.

It all got too much.

They decided to go on holiday. They visited Eren’s grandparents in Germany, Rome and Paris. They enjoyed their holiday. They felt better than they had in months. It had gotten to the point where they realised that they had only been married for six months. Six whole months. It had felt like years.

During the flight from Paris to California they were filled with dread. Something bad was going to happen, they could feel it. The feeling grew heavier the closer to home they got. The question came up again. Why didn’t they just sell the house and move away?

Parts of both of them didn’t really want to; they wanted to ride it out. Whatever happens can’t be that bad, right?

Entering their home they saw all of their furniture. Every single piece of furniture. Pile high in the living room.

It was the 8th month they decided to call in a psychic. They both thought they were bullshit but said it couldn’t hurt to at least try.

The psychic told them that their house was not only haunted but something very dark was there. The psychic kept telling Levi that he made her very nervous. Very, very nervous. She asked Eren if Levi ever made him feel uncomfortable. Eren jokingly replied that Levi made everyone feel uncomfortable and rolled his eyes.

The psychic left with many warnings and the advice to call a priest and bless the house.

In the beginning of the 9th month, after Eren and Levi had had sex, showered and settled into bed. As they were both falling asleep all of the furniture elevated at least a foot off of the ground. It stayed that way for a minute before everything dropped to back to the floor. Neither of them slept that night or the night after that.

Yet, after that, everything just, settled down.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

At least for Eren.

For Levi though, every minute he was alone, the voice started. It sounded a lot like a broken recording. The voice was garbled and distorted.

It continuously repeated on statement.

_We’re going to kill him!_

Levi didn’t know why he didn’t tell Eren. It was stupid. He should have just told Eren.

He should have called the priest.

In hindsight he should have moved them the fuck out of there.

It, like everything else started slowly, during the 10th month. The first incident happened after he had just started planning on what gift to get Eren for their first anniversary as husbands. He knew what he was doing, but it wasn’t _him_ doing it. It happened very suddenly. There was the same rush of cold air that happened in the basement, but instead of blacking out, he found that although he could see, he couldn’t move his own body.

Levi knew fear, he thought he knew terror, but at that moment, as his own body that he wasn’t in control of started writing out detailed murder plans, he knew real, earth shattering terror. When he regained his own body back he sobbed with relief, he was shaking, panicking.

It gradually got worse. It started little, writing or drawing plans, and then it went downhill. He lost control when Eren was in the room. Apparently whatever was inside him knew him so well it fooled Eren. Mainly, he reckoned, was because he didn’t show his emotions as easily as Eren did. Though the thing also knew that Eren could read him.

It was toying with both of them.

Levi also remembers the time he lost control and the thing killed any animal that ventured to close to the back yard. Mounting their heads on spikes in the garden for Eren to find.

This continued for a month and a half, Levi could feel himself being torn apart, worn down to a stump, he was tired, so very tired.

Half a month later and Levi witnessed the demon destroy his life.

He was rehanging pictures on the walls. Hammering the tacks back into place. Eren was behind him putting the pictures into new frames.

He lost control.

He had a weapon.

Two months ago, Levi thought he knew what terror was, he thought he knew what anger was, he thought he knew what despair was.

He was wrong.

He was so wrong.

The demon turned. Looking straight at Eren. Levi tried to bargain with the beast, take him, not Eren, spare Eren, and take him.

It stalked slowly towards Eren. Eren looked up to him and smiled. He was holding their wedding photo. Levi loved that photo. They both looked so happy. It was rare to see Levi smile that widely never mind having photographic evidence of it.

The smile dropped off of his face as the demon raised the hammer and brought it down against Eren’s skull. It did it again and again and again.

Blood and brain matter splattered the walls and carpet. It kept on hitting Eren on the head and torso. Again and again.

Again

It laughed and laughed as it kept striking the love of Levi’s life.

_It laughed._

Then, when it knew Eren was gone, it left. It left with a dark laugh and the words he didn’t want to hear.

_This was your fault. You did this._

Levi didn’t know he was making noise, he screamed, dropping to his knees, holding Eren’s lifeless body against him. He cried and screamed for felt like hours.

Levi knew he couldn’t call the police, they wouldn’t believe possession. It was only him here, his fingerprints on the bloody hammer. To them, he had killed his husband.

To them, he had killed the love of his life, the only man to make him happy. Eren was everything to him.

And now he was gone.

There was nothing for it.

There was definitive proof to him that there was life after death.

He was going to kill that fucking demon.

No matter what.

Levi lay Eren down on the floor gently, got up, and went to their room. He took out the gun that he’d kept from the days he was in a gang, made sure it was loaded and the safety was off and went back downstairs to his beloved.

He pulled Eren to him again, he leaned down to kiss an undamaged part of Eren’s face.

“I am sorry, my love, I am so sorry. I should have said something. I should have done something. We should have moved away. I am so fucking sorry, my beautiful Eren. I love you” his voice broke, hot, fat tears rolled down his cheek. “I’m so, so sorry, love, I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, baby. I should have done something. I didn’t, but I will now, I’ll track that fucking thing down and I’ll make sure it knows it fucked with the wrong man.”

Levi learned down to kiss Eren again. “I love you, and I am sorry.”

Levi held the gun up to his left temple. His hand steady as he gritted his teeth.

He pulled the trigger.

There was a split second where Levi heard and felt everything. Then. Darkness. His body slumped over beside Eren’s.

_He was going to find that bastard and he was going to kill him._

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read nor did i read it over, so all mistakes are my fault.  
> i also may or may not have cried while writing the ending.  
> if you wanna ask me a question, go right ahead.  
> feedback me!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
